beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion ''and the third ''episode of the ''Metal Saga ''overall. Plot Gingka and Madoka are discussing Gingka's Storm Pegasus. During this conversation, Kenta and his friends run to Gingka in order to ask him if he can train them to be just as powerful as Gingka. Gingka gets confused and Madoka screams loudly in order to make them stop. Meanwhile, Doji makes a deal with Kyoya. If Kyoya wins in a battle against Doji, he will let them go but if Kyoya loses, he will be sent to a training facility in order to become stronger. A battle then emerges between Kyoya's Rock Leone and Doji's Dark Wolf after Doji beats Benkei and some of the Face Hunters. Kenta's friends feel sad that Gingka won't train them. Kenta then gets suspicious that Gingka will leave if there are no strong opponents here. Kenta vows to battle Gingka and win so Gingka will stay. As Kyoya and Doji fight, Kyoya seems to get the upper hand. However, Doji unleashes his special move and defeats Leone. Kyoya gets stunned at how he lost and realizes that he has to go to the training facility and to try to improve his skills, despite the Face Hunter's shock. Kenta later confronts Gingka and challenges him to a battle. As they battle, Gingka learns that Kenta's Flame Sagittario is blocking Storm Pegasus' attacks. Gingka is impressed by Kenta. However, just when Sagittario is about to finish off Pegasus, Pegasus uses its special move to defeat Sagittario just like it defeated Kyoya's Leone. Kenta gets sad as he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Gingka and now thinks Gingka will leave. Although, Gingka tells Kenta that he never planned to leave and the reason he didn't want to train Kenta and his friends was because a Blader simply cannot get trained to be the best. The real power comes from the heart of the Blader and Kenta was powerful because of his determination to win and due to his Blader's Spirit. Kenta rejoices upon hearing this. Meanwhile, the Face Hunters return to their warehouse hideout, where the unnamed members express concern to Benkei about Kyoya. Benkei explains to his friends that Kyoya had no other choice but to do some training with Doji and they can't do anything until he contacts them. Major Events *The Face Hunters meet Doji of Dark Nebula. *Doji battles Kyoya and beats him. *Kyoya goes with Doji, leaving Benkei and the Face Hunters. *Gingka and Kenta battle, with Gingka winning. *Gingka decides to remain in town after traveling for so long. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Face Hunters *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Doji Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Dark Wolf DF145FS (Doji's; Featured) Featured Beybattles *Face Hunters (Generic Beys) vs Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) = Doji and Wolf *Osamu (Generic Bey) vs Takashi (Generic Bey) = Draw *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Akira (Generic Bey) = Akira *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) = Doji and Wolf *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves used *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Lion 100 Fang Fury (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Darkness Howling Blazer (Dark Wolf DF145FS') *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) Differences in adaptions *The scene where Gingka was hyped about battling where it showed him on fire, the English dub re-used a shot of Gingka just standing there. During that part, the audio of Gingka excited with the fire is left in. Gallery episode03.01.jpg episode03.02.jpg episode03.03.jpg episode03.04.jpg episode03.05.jpg episode03.06.jpg episode03.07.jpg episode03.08.jpg episode03.09.jpg episode03.10.jpg episode03.11.jpg episode03.12.jpg episode03.13.jpg episode03.14.jpg episode03.15.jpg episode03.16.jpg episode03.17.jpg episode03.18.jpg episode03.19.jpg episode03.20.jpg episode03.21.jpg episode03.22.jpg episode03.23.jpg episode03.24.jpg episode03.25.jpg episode03.26.jpg episode03.27.jpg episode03.28.jpg episode03.29.jpg episode03.30.jpg episode03.31.jpg episode03.32.jpg episode03.33.jpg episode03.34.jpg episode03.35.jpg episode03.37.jpg episode03.38.jpg episode03.39.jpg episode03.40.jpg episode03.41.jpg episode03.42.jpg episode03.43.jpg episode03.44.jpg episode03.45.jpg episode03.46.jpg episode03.47.jpg episode03.48.jpg episode03.49.jpg episode03.50.jpg episode03.51.jpg episode03.52.jpg episode03.53.jpg episode03.54.jpg episode03.56.jpg episode03.57.jpg episode03.59.jpg episode03.58.jpg episode03.60.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes